The present invention relates generally to the field of swimming pools. More particularly, the present invention relates to swimming pools of the type wherein a pool shape is defined by a plurality of panels and the water containing portion is thereafter inserted within the assembled pattern paneled sections, the water containing portion being in the nature of a pool liner.
It is well recognized in the art to utilize metal to form panel sections to outline the desired shape of a swimming pool whereafter a liner is inserted for containing the swimming pool water. There are pools which are rectangular in shape and square in shape as well as "free form" pools such as kidney, oval and figure-eight shaped pools.
The present invention directs itself to difficulties which have arisen with respect to the manufacture and assembly of panels and panel segments for constructing the "free form" pools. As will be recognized by those skilled in these arts the use of metal panels in constructing "free form" pools has been approached in two ways. On the one hand, pool manufacturers have utilized a plurality of straight panel sections in conjunction with a plurality of pre-curved sections to construct pools of various shapes. Although these pools are sometimes designated "free form" pools, the existence of the straight sections precludes them from being properly categorized as "free form." Other manufacturers have recognized that "free form" pools embody no straight sections and have attempted to overcome these problems by forming the paneled sections to desired shape on the pool site.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2 which show a typical prior art panel, it can be seen that the basic section of the panel includes an upper shoulder and a lower shoulder which are provided with a plurality of V shaped notches. The V shaped notches are provided to define bending lines around which the wall section of the panel may bend as the assembler bends the panels to a desired shape on the pool site. Thus, support elements such as stakes are driven into the ground in position to define the desired shape of the pool and the panels are bent therearound. Once the panels are bent to desired shape they are secured together in a conventional manner, e.g. by bolting or the like and the supporting stakes are removed.
The problems attendant to the construction of pools in this manner is that in pools of this type the panels are anchored at their bottom by concrete collars which are poured subsequent to the positioning of the panels. Also, there is provided around the pool tops concrete collars defining supports and anchors for the pool deck structure. Because of the construction of the conventional panels, e.g. a single lip having notches formed therein, there is no specific structural bond between the concrete and the pool panels. Thus it has been known that subsequent to the pouring and hardening of the concrete collars in pools structured in accordance with the prior art, panel sections have been known to detach from the concrete and effectively fall away.
An additional disadvantage and one of particular importance and expense with respect to the prior art structure is the inability to utilize pre-shaped coping sections with respect to pools which are formed on-site. Thus the formation of a support panel on-site will result in a customized, often irregular radius. Such customized radius is seldom, if ever, a radius to which pool coping sections are constructions. Because pool copings are not easily bendable the resulting work product is often unsatisfactory in its construction, particularly in terms of a matching of the pool-shaped radius to the coping radius.
Yet a further disadvantage of known pool structures of the type to which the invention is directed is the fact that the on-site construction results in pools of inconsistent quality. Thus the ultimate quality of the particular pool is dependent upon the skill of the on-site constructor and bears little relationship to the skill and quality control techniques of the original panel manufacturer. Needless to say this leaves a great deal to chance.